A Mermaids Voice
by crystaldrops14
Summary: When mermaids sing their voices are beautiful...too bad they don't sing for just anyone. Suigetsu x Hinata
1. Chapter 1

This is my first time doing a multichap fic so I hope its ok=)

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto

***

"Ahh, Now this is much better than that damn pool!" Suigetsu said to himself, as he floated on his back in the ocean.

Suigetsu always preferred the beach than the public pool in town, which by the way is always crowded. Barely anyone went to the beach, so he didn't have to deal with any annoying crowds here, much to his delight.

He wanted to feel the cool water on his face and body, so Suigetsu turned and dove under the water, he tried opening his eyes, but quickly closed them after feeling the salty water sting his eyes.

He swam underwater for awhile until he felt the need for oxygen, when he came up he rubbed the salty water out of his eyes and blinked a couple times.

When he was able to focus his sight to in front of himself, he blinked a couple more times.

'Where the hell did she come from?' Suigetsu thought, wondering where this girl came from, the last time he looked the beach was vacant except for himself.

She seemed pretty shocked to see him too.

The only part of the girl that was visible was her head and shoulders, the rest of her body was under the water.

He noticed that she looked to be about his age…and was kinda cute. She had long dark-blue hair which fanned out on the water around her, like dark ink on the light blue water, large heavy-lidded lavender eyes, and plump pink lips.

When her shock of seeing someone else wore off, she noticed his staring at her and blushed a bright pink and ducked under the water until only her nose and eyes were visible.

Suigetsu had _NO_ idea what to say, so he said the only thing he could think of.

"Umm….hi?" He raised a hand from under the water and gave a small wave.

She responded by blushing more and turning around to dive under.

Suigetsu's eyes widened when he saw something light blue, with scales, come up from the water, only to go back under with a small splash.

'_What the hell? Was that a fin?_'

***

sorry its so short.D= It was longer in the word document, I'll try to make it longer for the next chaps.

I would like to know if I should continue it or not, or some constructive critism.=) and I know that Suigetsu x Hinata is a crack pairing but please don't flame because of the pairing.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the reviews! =3

***

After the shock wore off, Suigetsu whipped his head left and right. "Where'd she go?" He wondered aloud to himself.

It seems Suigetsu didn't think to look behind the big rock, that stuck out of the water a couple feet away from him.

Behind the rock was the mermaid who was wondering why there was a human at the beach. She comes up to the surface everyday to have some time to herself, and not once did she see a human coming to the beach for a swim.

She blushed as she saw him continue to look for her with a confused look on his face, one hand ruffling his hair. She noticed both his hair and eyes matched the light blue color of the ocean, and that when he opened his mouth, he has razor sharp teeth almost like a sharks, which shocked her abit, and made her wonder if all humans had teeth like his.

The blue haired girl jumped and squeaked quietly when she felt small arms wrap around her neck, she turned to see Hanabi smiling at her.

"Hinata-nee-chan what are you doing?" She asked with her arms still around Hinata's neck.

Hinata blushed. "N-nothing Hanabi-chan, you know I like to spend some time on the surface." She lifted her hands from the water to poke her fingers together.

Hanabi pouted. "But don't you like hanging out with Neji-nii-san and me?"

Hinata sighed. "Of course I do, I just like to spend some time by myself."

Hanabi unwrapped her arms from around Hinata's neck to fold them across her chest. "You know Tenten, Ino, Sakura, and Temari have been asking for you all day," she sighed, "I swear they are so annoying!" She yelled clearly irritated.

Hinata jumped as she heard Hanabi yell, she then remembered about the blue haired human nearby, who she almost forgot about.

While Hanabi was grumbling to herself, Hinata took the opportunity to peek around the rock.

Only to notice that the boy was gone.

Hinata looked around. "Where did he go?"

"Where'd who go?" Hanabi asked curiously, looking over her sister's shoulder.

The blue haired girl blushed as she realized that she said that aloud, she turned around waving her hands in front of her face frantically. "N-nobody H-Hanabi-chan, I just thought I saw a human walking around on the beach."

The younger sibling raised an eyebrow at her sister wondering if her sister was seeing things. "Are you sure? I didn't see anyone walking on the beach, besides father said not to be seen by humans." Hanabi's face turned serious.

'Oops too late.' Hinata looked away feeling guilty.

Hanabi raised an eyebrow at Hinata's expression, but chose not to say anything about it. "Well anyways, I'm gonna go back, come back soon ok?"

"Ok." Hinata turned to see her sister leave, her orange fin coming up for a second as she went under.

Hinata decided to look from around the rock again to make sure the human was gone.

After she was sure he was gone, she went back behind the rock, and leaned her back against it.

After a couple of minutes, she closed her eyes, and started to sing softly.

Her voice was so soft and melodic, that it would lure any human being into a trance.

Since Hinata had her eyes closed, she failed to see the light blue haired boy from earlier come out from hiding on the other side of the rock.

***

Ok sorry I had no idea how to describe Hinata's voice and I don't really like to put song lyrics in the story so yeah sorry about that.

Anyways I wanna say thanks to NotaPunk who helped me with deciding on fin colors for some of the characters. =D


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to all the people who reviewed! =3

***

Suigetsu moved slowly around the rock, after he heard Hinata's sister leave, halfway around the rock he stopped as he heard the mermaid start to sing.

After a couple of minutes he went to move around the rock so he could see the blue haired mermaid. He had a glazed look in his eyes, as he continued listening to the mermaid sing.

After awhile Hinata opened her eyes and looked to the side, when she felt like someone was staring at her. She gasped as she saw the blue haired boy from earlier.

Suigetsu broke out of his trance as he heard the girl gasp. "I like your voice." He said as she continued to stare at him with wide eyes.

Hinata turned around so she could dive underwater and get away from the boy with sharp teeth.

"Wait!"

When he saw her turn around Suigetsu reached over and grabbed her shoulders to keep her from diving under.

Her head turned slightly so she could look at him from the corner of her eye and a small blush made its way on her cheeks.

"Why do you keep running away, or I mean swimming away?" Suigetsu asked, even though he already knew why she was avoiding him, he did hear her and her sister talking, but he decided to ask anyways.

She moved her shoulders around to try and shake him off, but his grip on her shoulders just tightened, so that she couldn't get away.

"C-can you just let me go? I'm not supposed to be seen by humans." Hinata said softly.

"But I won't do anything bad, we can just talk." Suigetsu replied trying to convince her to stay, he really wanted to get to know her.

"I don't know, what if you told someone else about my sister and I? That wouldn't be good at all." She looked back at him. She does want to get to know him, possibly become friends with him, but she doesn't want to get her or family in trouble if other humans were to find out about them.

"I promise I won't tell anyone else, we can just hang out here and talk." He let go of her shoulders, when he felt that she wouldn't leave.

As soon as he let go of her shoulders, Hinata went to rest her back on side of the rock again.

"Umm so what's your name?" Hinata asked as she looked up at him with a small blush on her cheeks.

"Suigetsu, nice to meet you Hinata!" Suigetsu responded with a grin, and held out his hand for Hinata to shake.

She looked at him in shock as she shook his hand. "S-suigetsu-san how do you know my name?"

"Oh, well I heard you and your sister talking and she called you Hinata."

"Ah, ok sorry it just shocked me that you knew my name." She said with a small smile.

Suigetsu grinned, "So, do you come up here everyday?"

"Yeah, I like it up here the sky and everything up here is so nice, and I usually head back when the sun sets." Hinata answered, lifting the end of her fin up to make little splashes in the water.

Suigetsu eyed her fin as it came up out of the water.

"Can-can I touch it?" He asked as he was still staring at her fin splashing the water.

"H-huh?" Hinata's face turned bright red.

Suigetsu felt his cheeks become warm. "Is it ok if I touch your fin?"

Hinata's face got more warm as she lifted her fin a little more out of the water, so Suigetsu could see it. "O-ok." She looked up at him as he reached out and touched the scales, rubbing it slightly as he felt the scales.

"Wow, I was wondering if it would feel like a regular fishes scales, and it does, not only that it's a nice color too." Suigetsu said with a smile as he let go of her fin and turned to look at her.

Hinata's face got even redder than before as she looked to the side. "T-thanks, I should get going though the sun's about to set." She said as she looked up at the sun that was slowly going down.

Suigetsu's eyes widened when he saw her turn away to leave. "Wait! Hinata!"

She stopped but didn't turn towards him, she was still trying to hide her red face. "Yes?"

"Do you want to meet up here tomorrow at noon?" Suigetsu asked hoping she would say yes.

Hinata's eyes softened as she turned her head to look at Suigetsu from the corner of her eye, and gave a soft smile. "Sure."

***

I think that was a bit longer hopefully. =3


End file.
